


Confessions - Papyrus' Reaction

by SheeWolf85



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Such [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, paps gets a letter from sans, pure fluff, response to a review, wasn't sure where else to put this so you could read it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Not sure I'm gonna post a lot to this series, but we'll see.  Papyrus gets a letter from UF Sans in response to one he'd given.  Cuteness ensues.





	Confessions - Papyrus' Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



> Hey Dragonsrule18! I wasn't sure where else to put this, so I hope this works :)

In response to a review left on [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411010/chapters/33472821). -  _“LOL, I wish I could see Papyrus's face when he tried to decipher the note!” –_ It's not much, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

 

Papyrus was positively beaming with happiness when Red showed up and handed him a folded piece of lined paper, his face bright with a blush.  Before he could open the note, he hugged Red tightly, picking him up off the floor in his enthusiasm.

“geez, paps; you don’t even know what it says yet,” Red managed to squeak, his voice muffled by Papyrus’ sweater.

“BUT IT’S A NOTE FROM YOU, SO I KNOW I’LL LIKE IT!”

“tch. what if i told ya ta take a hike?”

He regretted the words immediately.  Papyrus’ exultant demeanor faded as he put Red down. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” He almost looked worried.

“it doesn’t say that.”  Red tried to smile encouragingly.  “go on. read it.”

The taller skeleton’s smile reappeared as he opened the shoddily-folded note.  At first, he squinted and mumbled to himself, his smile slowly turning down into a confused frown.

“WHY DID YOU CROSS OUT MOST OF IT?  AND WHAT DOES THIS SAY?” He pointed to a specific word and held it down so Red could see what he was asking about.

Red rubbed the back of his cervical vertebrae. “uh…i wasn’t really sure what i wanted to say, i guess.  and that part says i wanna take you out on a date.”

Papyrus’ happy, overwide smile returned.  “OH! I SEE THAT NOW! NYEH HEH; I THOUGHT IT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BEING LATE, BUT THIS MAKES MORE SENSE.”  He squinted again as he re-read the note.  “DO YOU OFTEN WEAR DIRTY SOCKS, RED?”

In an attempt at hiding his blush, Red tucked himself further into the ruff of his jacket.  “uh, no, but…i crossed that part out. i thought it was funny.”  He’d known Papyrus wouldn’t get the joke, which was why he’d crossed it out to begin with.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY KNEW THAT.” He cleared his throat and reached down to take Red’s hand.  “AND I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU.”


End file.
